Look How Far We've Come
by BritishWriting
Summary: A new found love has been revealed between Francis and Arthur, resulting into even creating a family. Will they be able to rise to the occasion? WARNING: This fan-fiction you're are about to read includes M-Preg, Yaoi, FrUk and is rated PG-13 for the reasons stated.
1. Daydreaming

_**'Daydreaming'**_

Francis moaned as he found himself in a hospital bed that was set across from Arthur's, looking over as he sat up, rubbing his eyes, his heart pounding against his chest.

"What- What happened!?" He exclaimed in such a panick, his frantic movements coming to a stop, his gaze coming to a steady stop as well as he looked intently over at Arthur with a thought of admiration.

Next to Arthur's beds were two small cots, and in those two small cots were bundles.  
He got up, walking over slowly as Arthur looked up at Francis, joyful tears filled his eyes as Francis broke into lighthearted laughter, Arthur grabbing Francis' hand as they both broke into tears.

"You did it!" Francis exclaimed.

"No... We did." Arthur said, smiling up at Francis with a small yet meaningful smile.

Francis smiled, wiping the tears with the back of his free hand, Arthur letting go of his other hand to allow Francis to see the twins.

Francis' smile enlightened as he leaned over both the cots, stroking his hand over their soft cheeks before picking one of them up.

"They're so...Precious." Francis whispered, rocking the small bundle before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So...Any name suggestions?" Arthur pondered, Francis handing the small bundle over to Arthur so he could be able to see the other twin as well.

Francis sighed, sitting on the edge of Arthur's bed once again, holding the sleeping bundle tightly across his chest.

"Avril..." Francis spoke softly, gaping down at the small girl, he cradled in his arms, the tiny girl's eyes flittering open to reveal only the most beautiful set of green eyes.

Francis softly gazed down at her, stroking his hand over her butterfly blonde hair.

"Avril Genevieve Kirkland-Bonnefoy.."

"Fits nicely.." Arthur chuckled as he glanced down at the similar small girl he held.

"Catherine.." Arthur suggested, gasping lightly as she opened her eyes only to reveal a georgeous set of blue eyes, similar to Francis'.

"Catherine Sarah Kirkland-Bonnefoy.."

"That's beautiful.." Francis chuckled as he took a good look at both of them, Catherine having a more darker, blush blonde then Avril.

Francis chuckled slightly as the twins nodded off into a peaceful slumber, Francis placing the twins back into their cots.

"I love them so much already..." Francis stated, laying down next to Arthur as he snuggled close to him.

"I know you do.." He chuckled, stroking his fingers through Francis' unruly hair.

"I can't wait to see them grow up.." Arthur then stated with yet another small smile, sighing softly as Francis nuzzled him, lacing his fingers around his own as Francis closed his eyes for a breif moment.

"I just want to go home now... " Arthur pouted, crossing his arms across his chest, Francis chuckling as he grabbed Arthur's hand, rubbing it with his thumb slightly and kissing it.

"I love you..."

"Love you too.."

_**Author's Notes: **_

**- squeals - **

**Yay! So, please no critizing, I understand how most of the fandom LOATHES FrUk but too bad I am one of those people who loves it. **

**Since this is my first chapter it's pretty short, I know, but as I make more chapters and come up with plots along the way they will gradually get bigger. **

**Please feel free to review! **


	2. Starting Anew

_**'Starting Anew' **_

Large, enlightening smiles covered both the new parents faces as they stepped out of the hospital together, their hands linked together, both parents holding carriges which held their newborn twins, Francis holding Catherine's and Arthur holding Avril's.

Francis helped Arthur place the carriges onto their bases that they had set up in the back of the car, both parents hopping in the front of the car seeing as though the car seats took up to much space in the back.

Once arriving at their house, Francis managed to carry both of the carriages into the house, setting them onto the living room floor, Arthur unbuckling both of them but only taking Avril out, Francis taking Catherine.

Both of them settled onto the couch, Avril wide awake whilst her twin slept, Francis rubbing Catherine's back as Arthur bounced Avril up and down gently.

"I can see who has the energy and who doesn't..." Francis smirked in his French accent, continuing to rub Catherine's back.

Avril let out a whine, also setting off Catherine to wake up and whine as well, both parents looking over at eachother.

"Alright, who's hungry?" Francis said with a chuckle, getting up and gently handing Catherine over to Arthur as he popped two bottles filled with milk into the microwave, turning it on.

Francis re-entered the living room, handing a bottle to Arthur and keeping one to himself so he could feed Catherine.

Both twins downed their bottles quickly.

"Wow, they're pretty hungry..." Arthur sighed, setting the empty bottle onto the living room table, patting Avril's back gently so she could burp, Francis doing the same to Catherine.

Both babies burped, letting out a soft sound of satisfaction before falling back asleep into a restful sleep.

"They look so innocent when they sleep..." Arthur commented softly, glancing over at Catherine as her face rested up against Francis' shoulder, Francis softly rubbing her back with the tips of his fingers.

Francis smiled and nodded in agreement, yawning tiredly himself.

"We should probably take a nap as well.." Arthur chuckled, seeing Francis yawn.

"Yeah... We had a few pretty restless nights..." Francis added on, both parents standing up so they can place the twins into their cribs.

Both parents gently placed them into their cribs, Francis turning on the baby monitor and making sure it worked before they went to bed themselves. 

Francis laid next to Arthur, their backs facing eachother, but their hands linked happily together, their fingers intertwining with eachother's as both fell into a peaceful slumber. 

_**Author's Notes: **_

**Success! Another chapter!**  
**I know, still a bit short, but this chapter had much more larger paragraphs.**

**I want to do bios for the girls soon so you guys can have a better visual.**

**More characters to come very soon. c:**

**Please Review! **


End file.
